


Living Arrangements

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Part of the Alpha Pack verse.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dash and Tim in college.</p><p>Written for deansgirl7107.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Arrangements

_Buzz. Buzz._

“Dash! Pizza’s here!”

“I got it,” Dashiell called, hurrying to the door and pulling out his wallet to pay for their pizza delivery. He took a deep breath and didn’t smell the tempting scents on the other side of the door. Instead, he scented two very familiar werewolves.

Oh shit.

The doorbell sounded again.

“Dash, are you getting the door or do you want me to do it?” Tim called from the kitchen.

Dashiell wrapped his hand around the doorknob and gritted his teeth. Damn, he was going to be in so much shit.

“Open the door, kiddo,” Jensen drawled from the other side of the door.

“Take your punishment like a man,” Jared said, snickering. He made an “omphf” and Dashiell grinned, knowing that Jensen probably elbowed Jared in the ribs.

“Dash?” Tim said, coming out of the kitchen, looking at him strangely. “You okay?”

Dash gave him a meaningful smile and opened the door, showing Tim their first guests.

“Oh! Why didn’t you tell me that your parents were coming to visit?” Tim said to Dashiell, smiling politely at Jensen and Jared. “Alpha. Beta. Thank you for coming and welcome to our new home.”

Dashiell groaned, putting his hand over his eyes. “Damn.”

Jensen raised his eyebrow and stepped into the apartment, staring at Tim and then turning to stare at Dashiell. Jared walked into the rest of the apartment, looking around, a wide shit eating grin on his face. He headed for Tim and gave the startled young man a big hug, patting his back.

Dashiell smiled up at his dad. “Hey, dad, good to see you.”

Jensen gave him a long, hard hug. He let him go and Dashiell found himself being hugged by Jared.

“What about me, shorty?”

Dashiell laughed, looking up at Jared. He knew better than to let his guard down with his other dad. Jensen wore his emotions pretty clearly, but Jared was a sneak and Dashiell never quite knew when he was angry.

“Good to see you, too, pop.”

Jensen closed the door and grinned at Tim, waving him closer. “Timothy.”

Dashiell watched as Jensen gave Tim a warm hug.

“Sir.”

Dashiell rolled his eyes. “Look, Timmie and I are living together this year. We waited two years before we got our own place and—“

“You know, it’s not that I’m against the two of you living together,” Jensen said, smirking at him. “It’s just that your dad and I would’ve liked being consulted on the matter.”

Tim made a curious noise, his eyes going wide again and then narrowing as he stared at Dashiell. He was in so much trouble. Double shit!

“You didn’t tell them?” Tim said, softly. Dashiell knew that was his version of angry and he winced, shrugging helplessly. Tim sighed and shook his head. “Alpha. Beta. I apologize on behalf of my mate. I was under the impression that you both knew and approved.”

“Just throw me under the bus,” Dashiell complained, pouting slightly.

Tim gave him a long look, his lips pressed thin, an elegant eyebrow arched at him. Dashiell sighed. He was going to be doing a lot of apologizing to Tim later. A lot.

“This place is a dump, man,” Jared said, laughing deeply. “We totally could’ve helped you find a better apartment.”

Dashiell frowned. “Timmie found this place and we love it here.”

Jared groaned and wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Sorry, dude, no offense.”

Tim sighed, adjusting his wire-rimmed glasses. “I’ll get us something to drink. Would you like coffee?”

“Beer?” Jared said, hopefully.

“We’re still underage,” Tim said, walking into the kitchen with Jared following him.

“Is that a no?”

Dashiell sighed and looked up at his dad. “Are you guys pissed at us?”

“Mainly just at you since we all know that you probably pressured Timothy into moving in with you,” Jensen said, raising his eyebrow.

“It wasn’t like that!” Dashiell shrugged and grimaced. “He’s going to be so pissed at me later.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

***

After his dads left, Tim gave him the silent treatment for 24-hours where they were both supposed to “reflect” on the situation and work out their “feelings” and then find some kind of neutral space to have a “discussion”. It was some psychology counseling thing that Tim was studying in his undergraduate Psych courses and it kind of drove Dashiell a little batty knowing that his mate and partner was going to be a clinical psychologist. He was mated to a shrink. God, his dads must be laughing their asses off.

Dashiell was coming back from his afternoon classes when he saw Tim sitting on their couch, looking so pretty and clean in his white Oxford button down shirt and khaki pants. He sat primly, staring at Dashiell.

“Hey, babe. How was your day?”

“It was fine,” Tim said, patting the space beside him. He took off his wire-rimmed glasses and placed them carefully on the coffee table.

Dashiell let out a sigh and sprawled against him on the couch. “Are you going to stay pissed at me for much longer?”

“The 24-hour silent reflection period has ended so I thought we should talk about this.”

Dashiell did not roll his eyes. Tim sighed and Dashiell reached up and kissed him, quick and firm on his mouth, having missed his kisses for a whole 24-hours. Dashiell did not like to be denied his kisses.

Tim’s lips formed into a small grin as he looked at Dashiell. “Are you quite done now?”

“Yes,” he groaned, falling back against the couch, pouting slightly. “Go ahead, Doctor Lassiter, give it to me.”

“I was angry and upset that you lied to me.”

“I didn’t mean—“

“You deliberately misled me. You told me that the Alpha and Beta knew and fully approved of us living together. I told my parents that they agreed, which turned me into a liar as well,” Tim said, deeply troubled. “I called my parents to tell them what happened. They expect us at home for dinner this weekend. I accepted on behalf of both of us, by the way.”

“Please just kill me now.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Dash. You can and you will sit at the Lassiter dinner table and eat my mother’s wonderful food and take whatever that they dish out at you.”

Dashiell quirked his lips into a grin, poking Tim’s leg with his foot. “I love it when you get all toppy and commanding.” He leered at his mate. “Speaking of toppy and commanding…”

“You really think we’re going to have make-up sex now?”

“Oh yeah, we’re totally going to have sex now and you’re going to show me what a naughty little werewolf I am and you’ll probably have to give me a little spanking, too,” he said, delightedly. He watched as Tim’s face and neck and ears burned a bright red. “I know you’re thinking about it.” He turned on his side, showing his ass to Tim and slapping it loudly a few times. “Bad, bad werewolf!”

“Ohmygod,” Tim muttered, shaking his head and not looking at Dashiell. “I can’t believe that we’ve been together since we were in elementary school and you haven’t grown up.”

Dashiell smirked, falling on his back, legs sprawled opened. He palmed his hand over the front of his pants, his cock already hard and tenting his pants. Tim watched him, his little nostrils flaring as he scented Dashiell.

“Nope.”

“I fear for Dallas pack when you take your place as pack Alpha.”

Dashiell snorted, rolling his eyes. “That gives me decades before I have to grow up and be responsible and whatever.”

Tim stared at him. “And whatever?”

“Have I told you that I love you, Beta?”

Dashiell smiled triumphantly as Tim gave a little growl, narrowing his eyes at him. “Dirty pool, Alpha.”

“Come here, baby.”

He laughed when Tim pounced on top of him, strong hands gripping his shoulders and pinning him to the couch cushions. They moved into each other, so many years of intimacy between them to draw from, knowing each other like no one else could. Dashiell sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as Tim licked his neck, right below his earlobe where he knew Dashiell was sensitive. He sighed in pleasure and arched against Tim’s body, both of their hands slipping between them, ripping open buttons and pulling apart zippers until they could curl their hands around hard, hot flesh.

“Go ahead,” Dashiell said, moaning when he felt Tim’s teeth graze his skin. “Come on.”

He let out a loud whine when he felt Tim’s teeth bite into his neck. There would be a big bruise on his neck later and Tim would blush helplessly with pride whenever he’d catch a glimpse of it because Dashiell never did anything to cover up Tim’s marks.

“You really have been a naughty werewolf,” Tim whispered against his ear, nipping his earlobe, his large hand stroking Dashiell’s cock faster. “I don’t think I should reward you with sex.”

Dashiell choked out a laugh as he thrust his hips against Tim. “You stop now and I’m going to tie you up and make you beg for hours.”

“Kinky.”

He sank deeper into the cushions and groaned as he breathed in Tim’s scent and the smell of sex and his body flooded with pleasure that made his heart race. He reached up and gripped Tim’s bony shoulders and let go, coming in Tim’s hand, noisy and messy and careless.

“About time,” he murmured, snickering.

Tim bit his lip as he held himself over Dashiell, the same hand he used to get Dashiell off, wet with his come, wrapped around his own long and slender cock, jerking himself off with quick strokes. Dashiell licked his lips, holding his head up to watch as Tim’s face flushed red, his hair flopping down his forehead and sticking to his sweaty skin. He smiled when Tim’s eyes closed and he bit his lip, groaning as he came, shuddering against Dashiell.

He pulled Tim down over him and kissed his bitten lips, sucking on Tim’s tongue.

“Let me get a towel to clean us up,” Tim murmured, pulling away.

Dashiell grabbed him and pulled him back down with a growl. “Forget the towel.”

Tim sighed, cuddling in close, a small grin on his face. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing that I sprayed Scotch Guard on the couch. At least it won’t stain.”

“Okay, seriously, killing the mood here,” Dashiell said, chuckling throatily as he wrapped his arms around his mate – his brainy, skinny, slightly OCD mate. He sighed happily, grinning up at the ceiling as Tim’s fingers stroked his side. This was his life; his first home with his mate. It was easy to imagine a lifetime of this, being with Timmie, all of his senses attuned to his mate. “I’m sorry for lying to you.”

Tim turned his head and propped his chin on Dashiell’s chest, meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I hate it when you put me in time out,” he grumbled, smiling at Tim.

Tim laughed against his chest, his body shaking with mirth. “It was your dad’s idea.”

Dashiell made a face. “Which one? Was it Jared?”

Tim snorted, shaking his head.

“Come on, Timmie, who was it? It was Jensen, wasn’t it? No, wait, it was probably Jay. Jay’s always coming up with stupid shit like that. Come on, tell me! Timmie.”

Tim rolled his eyes and got up, holding up his pants with one hand as he walked down the hall to the bedroom. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Dashiell frowned and got up after him. “Timmie. Tell me. Timmie! Timmie! Oh, come on!”


End file.
